23 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 13; serial prod.USA 07:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 12; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces; odc. 2237; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Łatek; odc. 25 - Gdzie jest Mruczek ?; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Plastelinek i przyjaciele; program dla dzieci 09:30 Papirus; odc. 28 - Czarodziejka Mika; (Papyrus); 1998 serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 10:00 Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 10:20 Piątka detektywów; odc. 1 - Na Wyspie Skarbów cz. I; 1995 serial prod. angielskiej stereo; reż: Michael Kerrigan; wyk: Jemima Rooper, Marco Williamson, Paul Child, Laura Petela 10:45 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 11:00 Skąd się biorą pieniądze? 11:15 Klimaty natury; magazyn 11:30 Czerwone złoto; odc. 3/6 - Krew i wojna cz. 1; serial dokumentalny prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wakacyjne lektury; Zaklęty dwór; odc. 3 - Wsiedzibie upiora; serial TVP 13:20 Fauna i flora naszego organizmu; odc. 3/6 - Kolej na robaki; serial dok.prod.kanadyjskiej 14:05 Plebania; odc. 349; serial TVP 14:30 Plebania; odc. 350; serial TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Lekarz Jedynki; Niebezpieczny motyl; magazyn 15:30 Klan; odc. 751; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 752; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2237; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Lokatorzy; Totalne nieporozumienie; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Dziki Nowy Świat; odc. 1 - Kraina mamuta; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Roztańczona Angelina; - Angelina w wesołym miasteczku; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:10 Przygody Spota; - Domek na drzewie; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:15 Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; - Puszczanie latawca; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia; Mój syn; Thicker than Blood; 1993 dramat prod. USA (90'); reż: Michael Dinner; wyk: Peter Strauss, Rachel Ticotin, Bob Dishy, Brenda Bazinet 21:55 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn zgodą rodziców 22:20 babilon.pl; odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna 22:50 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 23:00 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Holandia - Łotwa 01:05 Poza układem; 1978 film telewizyjny o tematyce sportowej; reż: Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk: Krzysztof Stroiński, Leon Niemczyk, Ryszard Faron, Michał Tarkowski, Jerzy Braszka, Jan Ciszewski 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 54 - Za głosem serca; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic 10:00 Studio sport; EURO 2004 - skróty 11:50 Wielka gra; teleturniej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc. 8/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 14:05 Reporterzy Arte; - Woda dla Hollywood; cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 547 - Najciemniej jest pod sławojką; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 548 - Już nie żyjesz, Jemioła!; telenowela TVP stereo 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Kaszubski smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Czego jasnowidz ci nie powie ?; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. USA 17:10 Święta wojna; - Feromon; serial TVP 17:35 Droga do Aten; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc. 175; serial TVP stereo 20:15 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Niemcy - Czechy 22:55 Panorama 23:15 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Nocklatka; Grupa specjalna; Executive Command; 1998 film sensacyjny prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Rick Jacobson; wyk: Michael Dudikoff,Paul Winfield,Richard Norton 01:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - program muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Przygody Jackie Chana (63) - serial animowany 07:30 Benny Hill (29) 08:00 Nowe wcielenie (18) 08:55 Miodowe lata (7) 09:25 Asy z klasy (22) 10:30 Dyżur - magazyn reporterów 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 11:30 Dziki Dziki Zachód (2) 12:15 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 13:20 Domowa kawiarenka - program kulinarny 13:50 Pokemon (70) - serial animowany 14:15 Benny Hill (30) 14:45 Psie serce (4) 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (70) 17:00 MacGyver (134) 18:00 Miodowe lata (8) 18:30 Informacje, sport i prognoza pogody 19:00 Zostać miss (3) 20:05 Dyżur - magazyn reporterów 20:35 Sublokatorka - thriller, USA, 1992, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Bridget Fonda, Jennifer Jason Leigh 22:55 Biznes informacje 23:20 Puls: biznes - giełda 23:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00:40 Bez przedawnienia - magazyn policyjny 01:10 Aquaz Music Zone 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:15 Telesklep - reklama 06:55 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 07:15 Zdradzona miłość (8) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 08:05 Brygada ratunkowa 4 (11) - serial obycz. USA 2003 09:00 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:00 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Polska 2004 11:00 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej (322) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:20 Renegat (98) - serial sensac. USA 14:10 Zaklęte serce (85) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa 4 (12) - serial obycz. USA 2003 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Zdradzona miłość (9) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 17:05 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 Na Wspólnej (323) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 20:40 Śmiertelny egzamin - thriller USA 1996 22:35 Alfabet mafii - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Fakty wieczorne 23:35 Jarmark Europa (15) - serial dokumentalny Polska 2004 00:05 Superwizjer - magazyn Polska 00:35 Nie do wiary - magazyn Polska 01:05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Sport - wiadomości 06:35 Impresje Wielkopolskie 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Puls Poznania - relacja z Sesji Rady Miasta Poznania 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 RZEKA JANGCY (1/8) FILM DOK. CHA 2000 - KONIEC I POCZĄTEK Reż. Won-Hyawk Bang 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 RODZINA HARTÓW NA DZIKIM ZACHODZIE (4/15) USA 1993 Reż. Robert Moloney - wyst.:Jeff Bridges, Beau Bridges, Harley Jane Kozak, Saginaw Grant, Meghann Haldeman 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Najazd legniczan na Legnicę 12:15 To jest temat 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Historie kołem się toczy - magazyn 13:05 Na skrzydłach Ikara - film dok. prod. pol. 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 14:00 Teleplotki 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 PANNA Z MOKRĄ GŁOWĄ (2/6) UCZYŁ MARCIN MARCINA Polski serial dla młodzieży. Reż. Kazimierz Tarnas. Wykonawcy: Paulina Tworzańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Iga Cembrzyńska, Haaan Stankówna... 15:30 Kurier. 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Mała Czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Senat - Studio Senackie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Zostań gwiazdą kabaretu - kabaret Marcina Samolczyka 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport wiadomości 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 WIRUS - dla dorosłych FILM FABULARNY, 01:29:25 min, POL 1996 Reżyseria: Jan Kidawa-Błoński Wyst.: Cezary Pazura , Paulina Młynarska , Jan Englert , Tomasz Sapryk , Małgorzata Ostrowska , Olaf Lubaszenko , Edward Linde-Lubaszenko , Maciej Kozłowski , Barbara Brylska , Adam Siemion , Jerzy Bończak 00:40 Tele motor sport - magazyn 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Modna moda - magazyn 6.35 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Komenda 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (56) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (186) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Joker - talk show 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 Stan wyjątkowy (7) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (57) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (187) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (58) - serial komediowy 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Nieproszony gość - thriller, USA-Włochy 1999 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Komenda 22.10 Jerzy Kryszak - Rozmówki polsko-polskie 23.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (12) - serial 23.40 Pałac wagabundów (24) - serial obyczajowy 0.10 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 1996 2.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.10 Modna moda - mag. 3.35 Strefa P - magazyn 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Luz we dwóch (6) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (42) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość i nienawiść (77) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 MIsslon Imposslble (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Ścieżki miłości (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (43) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (78) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Mściciel (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Zycie na niby - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 22.10 Piętno mocy I (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Cpuny - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 3.00 Red Light - program erotyczny 4.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:10 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 12/ost. - Rola główna; 1974 serial prod. TVP 06:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabareton, wspomnienia Opole'86 - fragmenty; .; wyk: Jacek Wójcicki, Edyta Geppert, Janusz Rewiński, Piotr MAchalica, Agnieszaka Kotulanka, Ewa Bem, Elżbieta Jodłowska 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Klan; odc. 840; telenowela TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Zguba w paski; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 4 - Ucieczka; serial TVP 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Wkoło natury; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Karrypel kontra groszki; odc. 7/9 - Czarna lotnia; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:10 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:20 Warto wiedzieć; Na skrzydłach Ikara; - Cywilne rekordy wojskowych lotników; magazyn 10:40 Warto wiedzieć; Młyny na skraju puszczy; film dokumentalny Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Kulisy PRL-u; - Cenzura w PRL 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wzbroniony czy zabroniony; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 12:25 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:10 Poznań' 56; 1996 dramat prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Mateusz Hornung, Arkadiusz Walkowiak, Michał Żebrowski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc. 840; telenowela TVP 15:35 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; program montażowy, przypominający największe sukcesy polskiej piłki nożnej 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 4 - Ucieczka; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 12/ost. - Rola główna; 1974 serial prod. TVP 18:25 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; odc. 3; magazyn 18:45 XX-lecie Stowarzyszenia im. Władysława Warneńczyka w Bułgarii; reportaż 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; - Trudna decyzja; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 840; telenowela TVP 20:35 Rozmowy przy stole; program publicystyczny 21:05 Poznań' 56; 1996 dramat prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Mateusz Hornung, Arkadiusz Walkowiak, Michał Żebrowski 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 23:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabareton, wspomnienia Opole'86 - fragmenty; .; wyk: Jacek Wójcicki, Edyta Geppert, Janusz Rewiński, Piotr MAchalica, Agnieszaka Kotulanka, Ewa Bem, Elżbieta Jodłowska 00:55 Witaj przygodo!; Karrypel kontra groszki; odc. 7/9 - Czarna lotnia; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:15 Opowiadania Muminków; - Trudna decyzja; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Klan; odc. 840; telenowela TVP 02:30 Rozmowy przy stole; program publicystyczny 03:00 Poznań' 56; 1996 dramat prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Mateusz Hornung, Arkadiusz Walkowiak, Michał Żebrowski 04:45 Ja, alkoholik; - Rozmowa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:10 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 12/ost. - Rola główna; 1974 serial prod. TVP 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 7.25 Ośmiornica - film fab. 9.10 Nasza antena (powt.) 10.05 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 10.40 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 12.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 17 13.00 Okiem kamery - serial dok. 14.00 Taaaka ryba (powt.) 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Przygody Pumuckla - serial 16.20 Moja rodzina - prog. publ. 17.00 Nasza antena - prog. na żywo 19.00 Konwoje - film dok. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 18 20.00 Trzej muszkieterowie - film 22.30 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 23.00 Nasza antena 23.50 Ojciec i syn - film dok. Rai 1 06:00 Euronews 06:30 Tg1 06:45 Unomattina Estate con F. Di Mare e S. Grey 07:00 Tg1 07:30 Tg1 L.I.S. 08:00 Tg1 09:00 Tg1 09:30 Tg1-Flash 09:35 Linea Verde-Meteo Verde 09:55 Tg Parlamento 10:00 Programmi dell'accesso-Accademia della musica 10:40 Appuntamento al cinema 10:45 Che tempo fa 10:50 Gaeta-230^ Anniversario della Fondazione del Corpo della Guardia di Finanza 11:55 Linda e il brigadiere con N. Manfredi e C. Koll 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Tg1 Economia 14:05 Telefilm-La signora in giallo-Un omicida tra i leopardi 14:55 Film-Nelle mani di uno sconosciuto 16:30 Quark Atlante Immagini dal pianeta 16:50 Tg Parlamento 17:00 Tg1 17:10 Che tempo fa 17:15 Telefilm-Le sorelle Mc Leod 17:50 Telefilm-L'ispettore Derrick 18:40 L'eredita' 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Calcio:Campionati Europei 2004-Olanda-Lettonia o Germania - Repubblica Ceca 23:05 Tg1 23:10 I dieci comandamenti Il coraggio di amare Io sono il Signore Dio tuo 00:10 Tg1-Notte 00:35 Che tempo fa 00:45 Sottovoce 01:15 RaiEdu-Un mondo a colori-Speciale 01:50 RAINOTTE 01:50 Calcio:Campionati Europei 2004-Germania-Repubblica Ceca 03:30 Film tv-Il Commissario Corso-La via lattea 04:20 Le grotte dell'Etna 04:50 50 anni di successi 05:30 Tg1 notte Rai 2 06:00 Caro Dottore... 06:05 Cercando cercando 06:25 Magellano 06:45 Tg2 Medicina 33 07:00 Go cart mattina 07:00 Little Hippo: La gara degli ortaggi giganti 07:15 Clifford: Promesse, promesse 07:25 Norman Normal: La grande invasione 07:50 Guru Guru 2 - Batticuore della magia: Il leggendario Yonyon 08:15 Baby Looney Tunes: Un passatempo per Petunia 08:30 Cuccioli: L'arco Maya 08:40 I misteri di Providence: Dolly Doll 09:05 Ufo Baby: Miyu e la macchina riducente 09:30 Fimbles 09:50 TELEFILM Tris di cuori: Lieto evento 1^ Visione RAI 10:15 Rai Educational Un mondo a colori - magazine 10:30 TG 2 Notizie 11:15 TELEFILM Julie Lescaut: Omicidio al liceo 1^ Visione RAI 13:00 TG 2 - GIORNO 13:30 TG 2 Costume e Societa' 13:50 Medicina 33 14:00 Rai Sport Dribbling Europei 14:35 Al Posto tuo 15:30 Estate sul 2 17:10 TG 2 Flash L.I.S. 17:15 Winx Club: La festa della rosa 17:35 Dendoh: Una nuova compagna 18:00 TG 2 18:20 Rai Sport Sportsera 18:30 10 Minuti 18:40 Art attack 19:05 TELEFILM Jag - Avvocati in divisa: Nessuno resta indietro 20:00 Eurosera 20:20 Il lotto alle otto 20:30 TG2 -20.30 21:00 Vento di ponente 1^ Visione Rai 22:55 TG 2 23:00 Notti europee: Figli di Eupalla 01:10 TG Parlamento 01:20 Estrazioni del lotto 01:25 TELEFILM Cold squad 1^ Visione RAI 02:10 Meteo 2 02:15 Appuntamento al cinema 02:15 RAINOTTE 02:15 Guarire 03:10 Tg2 Medicina 33 03:25 Cercando cercando 03:50 L'Amore e'... 04:10 Il postino suona sempre tre volte 04:15 NET.T.UN.O.- Network per l'Universita' Ovunque Gruppi e influenze sociali Lezione 11 05:00 Trasmissioni Speciali 05:45 Tg2 Costume e Societa' Rai 3 06:00 RAI News 24 Morning News 08:05 Rai Edu - La Storia siamo noi 09:05 FILM - Tizio, Caio e Sempronio 10:30 Cominciamo bene estate 12:00 TG3 - Rai Sport Notizie 12:25 TG3 Agritre 12:45 Cominciamo bene estate 13:10 TELEFILM - Fame Saranno famosi 14:00 TG Regione 14:15 TG3 14:45 Screen Saver 15:25 Documentari 15:45 Melevisione e le sue storie 16:35 Rai Sport Pomeriggio sportivo 16:35 Ciclismo Campionati italiani 17:15 Notiziario Campionati Europei 17:20 Geo Magazine 2004 18:05 18:10 TELEFILM - Snowy RIver - La saga dei Mc Gregor 19:00 TG3 19:30 TG Regione 20:00 Amori quotidiani 20:10 Blob 20:30 Un posto al sole 21:00 Ballaro' 23:05 TG3 23:10 TG Regione 23:20 TG 3 Primo Piano 23:40 La Superstoria 2004 00:25 TG3 00:35 Rai Edu - La Storia siamo noi 01:35 01:45 Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:00 RAInews 24 TCM 21:00 Elvis: Taki właśnie był 22:50 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata 0:30 O jednego szpiega za dużo 2:10 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych